


Full

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Hilda Valentine Goneril, Alpha/Omega, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Everybody Works Together AU, F/F, Filthy, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Large Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Marianne von Edmund, Omega Verse, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge, seriously this may be one of the balls to the wall filthiest things I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Marianne's heat is stronger than usual this time, and it may take more than Hilda's knot to fully satiate her.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142
Collections: Season of Kink





	Full

This particular heat is stronger than even her first one, fire racing through her, every pore of her itching with need. Hilda, ever the loving and devoted mate, has already sent the house leaders a message that "something came up" and she wouldn't be attending the conference, could Lorenz be a dear and sit beside Claude in her place?

(Of course he would, because every Alpha in the monastery could smell an Omega in heat and the Golden Deer knew more than anyone that Hilda's devotion to Marianne came before all else.)

Hilda's already knotted her twice this morning, but that's done little to soothe the burning need within her.  


"It's the protection," she gasps as she catches her breath, "that must be it." Aside from the usual herbs Omegas took to prevent pregnancy during heat, some Alphas used special covers to do their part, Hilda being one of them. Each time Hilda came, she felt the heat of her climax through the barrier but this time her body seemed to be _begging_ to feel _all_ of it, for Hilda to fill her completely. "H-Hilda, this time-"

"Are you sure?" Hilda asks, taking her hands and squeezing. "I thought we used these because you _didn't_ want to have a baby during a war." She didn't, she still doesn't, but her body's desires override all common sense at this point. She nods rapidly, straddling her lover again, her aching core pulsing and dripping against the Alpha's still-hard, massive cock.

" _Please._ I just want to feel you...!" Hilda lets out a groan, tip throbbing against Marianne's quivering entrance. Her folds open, her entrance widening in anticipation. "Please...!" Hilda nods, and Marianne lets out a shamelessly loud wail of pleasure as her lover gives a sharp thrust upward, burying the whole of her length inside her. Her knot swells, holding fast, and she begins to move without restraint.

The first time Hilda fucked her, Marianne felt like she was going to split in half from the sheer size of her. Sitting on Hilda's lap, the bulge of Hilda's cock visible against her belly, Hilda fucking her so hard she almost fainted from the stimulation, Hilda's hand pressing against her belly. _You're so full of me, Marianne..._

She wants to be full of more than just Hilda's cock this time, though. She wants the feeling of Hilda's cum filling her womb, inflating her, dripping out except for what implants itself in her, forming new life.

"Put one in me," she gasps, without thinking as Hilda gives an especially sharp thrust. "Give me a baby, Hilda...!" Hilda groans, grabbing her hips and thrusting again.

"That's what you really want, huh? For me to knock you up?"

" _Yes!_ " She grabs one of Hilda's hands and presses it against her belly. Hilda curses as she moves even faster, Marianne gripping her shoulders and holding on for dear life. Hilda doesn't hold back with her, even knowing how delicate Omegas can be, but with the blood of the beast coursing through her body Marianne knows she can take it.

(It's the one thing she's grateful to her Crest for.)

"Gonna fill you, then," Hilda murmurs. "I'm gonna come so deep inside you there's no way it won't take." She thrusts as sharply as she can. "Gonna breed you so hard, Marianne. You'll look _so_ good carrying my kid." She slides her hand lower, stroking just above where they're joined. "They say Omegas smell especially sweet when they're knocked up. You're going to smell so good, Marianne, going to look _gorgeous_ with my kid swelling your belly."

" _Ah-hh!_ " Her vision's swimming with light, it won't take much more. "Then come in me...!" And come she does, Hilda's seed thick and hot as she releases, filling her so fully a good amount of it leaks out. Marianne's own climax grips her a moment later, slick pouring from her to mingle with whatever portion of Hilda's cum hasn't flooded her. Maybe it's the heat of the moment, but she's sure she can _feel_ herself being fertilized, a special warmth spreading inwards and concentrating within her womb.

She collapses against Hilda as she comes down, panting heavily. The itch of her skin has faded somewhat, and the heat is no longer as intense. It won't last, but for now, she's satiated and they can get a little rest. Hilda pulls out carefully as her knot deflates, but their fluids pour from Marianne in a gush nonetheless.

"Sorry." Hilda shrugs.

"We'll clean up and change the sheets later." She pulls Marianne close to her from behind, hand pressing against her belly. "I think it took." Marianne looks down; maybe it's just their imagination, but her belly is already looking softer, a bit rounder. Maybe it's the after-effect of such a huge cock inside her, or the cum still in her, but she wants to believe Hilda has just placed a child within her.

"I hope so." Her hand joins her lover's, fingers lacing together over the bulge. She yawns, and Hilda nuzzles her shoulder.

"Get some rest," she says. "Even if I did knock you up you'll probably still be in heat for the rest of the day, at least. And if it didn't take, well...we've got plenty of hours left in the day to keep at it, don't we?"

"Mm..." Marianne closed her eyes. "I love you, Hilda."

"I love you too, dear. Now go to sleep."

She dozed off with the images of a little boy in her mind, a boy with Hilda's eyes and her hair and a bright smile.

Days later, she cries with joy when Professor Manuela tells her and Hilda they're going to be parents.


End file.
